


Satisfecho

by Vaniaurreaaz



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniaurreaaz/pseuds/Vaniaurreaaz
Summary: Year after year Rodan and Godzilla have been friends and rivals, both knowing their problems, happiness and pain as if they were one.Rodan loves him, Rodan loved him but fate is cruel and Mothra is mated for which he just keeps.Godzilla realizes too late, so late that they both never say what they feel for each other since both are finally there;"Satisfied"
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Godzilla/Rodan (Kaiju), King Ghidorah/Rodan (Kaiju)
Kudos: 6





	Satisfecho

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, puedes traducir este fic al Inglés si quieres, he visto esto y perdón por el mal summary soy nueva en esto y dejen su comentario al final
> 
> Advertencia: amor no correspondido

When he met Godzilla they were both nothing, neither rivals nor friends; Godzilla was powerful and Rodan knew it very well and that was what attracted him to him.

They began their little rivalry, between fights that never got to anything until they were tired but to continue fighting followed by their instincts, however that fight stopped when they both had a common enemy.

Rodan looked Godzilla in the face for the first time and only in his gaze I noticed: seriousness and anger, he was the strongest being of all but Rodan knew that he kept fragility within him.

He did not even know how he became friends with Godzilla but he believes that was when he spoke to him for the first time. They were short words and short conversations, they never went beyond that.

When he began to see more of that lonely Kaiju he could notice his anger, but behind his anger there was a pain hidden just like him.

Rodan and Godzilla hid a lot.

When Godzilla Jr Rodan came, he supported Godzilla and took care of him, he couldn't help but remember his old family and a familiar feeling settled on him but also on Godzilla, he could see the Kaiju smile when he was with the little one.

He remembered when he felt his cheeks turn red for the first time.

i really love him

I love the Kaiju that humans classify as a monster.

I love him.

when he was almost dead he sacrificed himself for him, when Godzilla Jr died he also cried and Godzilla hugged him, they both cried that day.  
He always thought it would be him and Godzilla, just the two of them. she never thought that thought was part of her crush.

he never thought if Godzilla saw him as the same since he never told him.

until Mothra appeared.

protector of the earth, worshiped as a goddess and her presence calmed all.

Rodan could never hate her as she was a good friend and Rodan felt bad about it.

Mothra and godzilla's relationship resembled his but was different.

but he knew it and it didn't take long to understand it.

He thought he deserved it and that it was just a spare wheel, but deep down he always knew it.  
when Godzilla looked at Mothra they weren't just any looks, when she attended to him she knew that those smiles or mutual concerns were not friendship

he did nothing to stop it and he blamed himself for that.

He didn't want to know or he just didn't believe that Godzilla was in love with Mothra but he knew he was purposely ignoring it.

Godzilla deserves to be happy

They were both happy.

the no when betraying the couple.

I could regain their friendship, I could be happy with both of them if it weren't because he loved Godzilla and it hurt him to see how they were closer

Rodan made a decision that marked his life, he would have to ignore those feelings until they were erased.

since now that he had Ghidorah he was satisfied and that he knew

That three-headed monster that made him forget Godzilla, that conquered him until he caught him in his nets.

It was difficult but Ghidorah stopped all that destroying the planet to be with him, Rodan smiled at him while Kevin hugged him with his neck.

Rodan knew that they both loved each other, he loved him and he loved him but still he didn't feel ...

satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, me base en rodan y en los sentimientos de Godzilla al final ya que ambos se sienten traicionados pero sobre todo tienen que guardar su dolor por la felicidad del otro
> 
> Godzilla deja ir a Rodan ya que lo ama y Rodan se despide de Godzilla para siempre


End file.
